


Dream A Little Dream

by Spike_1790



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spike_1790/pseuds/Spike_1790





	Dream A Little Dream

**Title** : Dream A Little Dream  
 **Fandom** : BtVS  
 **Pairing** : Spike/Xander  
 **Warnings** : m/m sex, bad language  
 **Rating** : R  
 **Prompt:** #330- Caught @ [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/)  
 **A/N:** Unbeta'd but partially proofread.   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the boys. Joss won't let me have them. Bad Joss. Grrr...

 **Summary** : Spike wakes Xander up, then makes it up to him.

  
  


  
  
Xander woke up with a start. His heart was pounding in his chest and cold sweat dripped down his face. Glancing around his bedroom, the source of his early waking quickly became obvious. Spike scowled at him, blue eyes tinged with yellow.

“How bloody dare you?” Spike growled. Xander's breath caught in his chest when he saw the hatred in his lover's eyes.

“Spike? Spike, baby, talk to me...” Xander whispered.

“You just sat by and let them do... _that!”_

Xander's fear melted into confusion.“I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“Don't deny it! You just stood by and peeled grapes!”

Ah. This again. Another moment in his life that made no sense. “Why don't you start from the beginning?” Xander asked, mentally sighing and waving goodbye to ever getting back to his dream.

“Well, I was in the library, and my Latin professor was telling me to conjugate the verb 'Elephant' and if I couldn't, he was going to make out with Giles. And you and Buffy were stood there, peeling grapes. And Buffy- _Buffy,_ of all people!- tells him Elephant isn't a verb! So he says 'okay, try 'hat' instead' and I'm stood there trying to work out what 'he hat, she hat, we hat, they hat' is in Latin while Giles and my old professor make out. I don't even know what 'hat' _is_ in Latin!” Spike finished with a pout.

Xander groaned. “Spike? You didn't by any chance eat that cheese in the back of the fridge did you?”

Spike looked sheepish. “Might have done... Why?”

“That's been there since Anya left. Six months ago.”

“Ah. That explains the green stuff on it,” Spike said, nodding to himself. “Sorry I woke you up,” he added, gently kissing Xander's cheek. “Good dream?”

“Uhuh. Dreamt we were at Disneyland and you were sucking my cock while we went through the haunted mansion.”

“Sounds like fun. Can't really go to Disneyland right now though,” Spike responded, sliding down the bed to Xander's still hard cock. Xander gasped as Spike's tongue licked a stripe from the base to the tip before the head was engulfed in a cool, wet mouth.

“Oh fuck! That feels good. Don't stop... don't stop...” Xander gasped. Spike had no intention of stopping. Swallowing around his lover's cock, he revelled in the moans and curses Xander couldn't hold back.

All too soon, Xander felt his orgasm approaching. His finger's gripped Spike's hair tightly as he thrust up once, twice more and came with a wordless scream. Spike swallowed every drop of Xander's release and licked the softening cock clean before moving back up the bed to lay next to the other man.

Xander was just drifting back to sleep when Spike snuggled up behind him and pulled their bodies close together. “Xan?” he whispered. “You wouldn't really make me watch Giles make out with anyone, would you?”

Xander smiled sleepily. “No, Spike. I'm not that evil.”

“'Kay. Night Xanpet.”

“Goodnight Spike.”

  



End file.
